A Final Request of the Heart
by OtakuWest
Summary: Requested by Fans: A final request, given by one that was a dear friend. Will Raku be able to do this request, or will he be to swept up with grief? The girls around him are hit by the same grief as he, but yet there is one girl with blonde hair who pushes it aside, and decides to go to him and try to share it with him. RakuXChitoge pairing! There will be no Lemons!
1. Death Of A Friend and So Much More

**Hello Everyone! Wow guys my last Fic Lock and Key got some good feedback and some of requested a full series. Now so you know this one will contain some spoilers from season two, but I'm not going to follow that all I'm going a whole new direction with it for the sole purpose of it being only a RakuXChitoge pairing. I will blab more on the bottom so I'll allow you to read!**

 **As Always Everyone please support the Official Release and Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing from this show nor it's characters... obviously**

It was summer vacation, the sun was out, kids were playing in the water, high school students were planning trips to the beach, or to hang out. Yet there was a group of girls who were grouped together in an empty classroom. The conversation was less than lighthearted than was being talked about outside while students left for their summer vacation. Instead these girls were now standing with harsh cold reality. Marika had finally told them what she had been hiding ever since she came to this school.

All the girls stared in shock of Marika's confession…. She was slowly dying and was told she would have less than a month to live. Chitoge stood there with a dumbfounded looking her eyes, Tsugumi had a straight face, but you could tell her eyes were full of sorrow. Kirosaki was shedding tears down her face, while Haru was trying to comfort her older sister while she herself was shedding tears. How could this girl with so much passion and will have only a month to live?

"Are you serious?" Chitoge looked right into Marika's eyes and waited for an answer.

"Indeed I am." She replied with a sorrowful look "I would not lie about such a thing."

For Chitoge she couldn't help but speculate knowing the girls' trickster personality, but all the signs were there that she was telling the truth. In truth she had been looking paler as the school year went on and her time spent here. Chitoge just didn't want to believe it, she wanted it to be some kind of prank held by this girl. Yet she knew that this girl before her was truly dying inside.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?! We could have helped!" Chitoge exclaimed

"How?" Marika looked at her with a firm gaze that made Chitoge stop "My father is by no means pour or even middle class. He tried his best to find a cure, putting whatever he could into finding a cure for my disease, and yet here I am still. I didn't say anything earlier because it was starting to fade away with my current treatment, but it merely came back and stronger. That is why now I come to you all to grant me one request."

"Anything Marika." Kirosaki agreed with tears in her eyes "How could we not?"

"Onodera is right." Tsugumi finally spoke "It would be very rude, and even though we may have not gotten along we are still friends."

Marika looked around at the girls feeling warmth in her heart knowing she had great friends. She felt a burning sensation around her eyes and found that they were tears beginning to form and fall. She moved her hands to her eyes and wiped the tears away before they had their chance to fall. She would remain strong through this ordeal, she had promised herself that she would.

"I would like to spend at least one week with Raku." She finally said "Despite all our hardships I truly do love him and that would make me happy."

The girls all looked at one another, and each had a small smile on their lips. Of course they would grant her this there is no sense in this petty rivalry. This is one of her last wishes how could they not grant her this?

"Do you really think that we would say no?" Haru spoke looking at Marika with a smile

Marika shrugged a little and everyone giggled for a little. This is one of the few occasions where they agreed on something and really shared a common laugh with one another.

"I also have one more request." Marika said after calming down and putting on a more serious face "You cannot tell Raku what my condition is."

Chitoge was first to speak up "That's not fair to him Marika. Even though everything we've been through he still cares about you I thought you would be the one to tell him first?"

"It's the fact that he does care and would fight against it." Marika responded making everyone silent, they all knew it was true "You know as much as I do that he does whatever he can do to help us when we're in trouble. It's who he is, and it's the reason we fell in love with him is it not?"

Once again the girls stood there in silence. They all knew how he would react with the situation, he would fight as hard as he could to save her and only end up getting hurt more. They all remembered the times Raku had come to their aid or made them feel better as if they truly meant something to someone. He may not realize but he has helped more than they could ever be thankful for.

"Alright Marika." Chitoge spoke "I won't tell him but you should when you feel it's right."

"I will Chitoge I'm not that cruel, after all I truly believed he would be my future husband." Marika cast her eyes down

It was really now that she realized she would never to get have that dream, no matter how much she fought against fate. The thought pained her so much that she was about to shed tears that she has fought to keep in but in flash of gold she enveloped within a hug from Chitoge. One by one the other girls wrapped Marika in heartwarming hug. When the hug broke off Chitoge was still there resting her forehead on Marika's.

"I just want you to know that we will take care of him." She whispered to her

With tears still threatening to fall she whispered back "I know you will, but one more thing Chitoge….. I still hate girls with long hair."

Chitoge started to giggle, and ended up in a laugh along with Marika. Everyone else got pulled in to the infectious laughter. This was truly one of last times that Marika would be able to truly laugh from the heart with these girls.

. . .

"So what's this all about Marika?" Raku let out exasperated sigh being tugged by the ever persistent Marika

"Just some alone time with me that's all!" she responded with a smile "You're always spending time with the others, why not me?"

"I never really saw it that way you were always there at some point." Raku said with a confused look "But you seem to have your mind made up so I'll go along with it. Where shall we go?"

Marika giggled a little and pulled Raku to a nearby restaurant "My father got us reservations for here lets go!"

"Alright alright geez calm down." Raku said with a slight chuckle _"She must really been wanting to do this, well whom am I to object."_

Marika had been planning this even before she asked the girls for this week, but she just wished it wasn't under such grim circumstances. This whole was planned from this Monday till this Sunday. She would make sure it would go through unless Raku wanted to contribute which she would indeed hope he would. Though this time through her goal isn't make him fall in love, no it's just to be with him as much as she can.

The entire day they did everything that was on her list for the day. They went all around town window shopping and even did a little bit actual buying. Marika was enjoying every moment of it. She didn't want the day to end but sadly the sun began to set in the horizon. She was sad, but was instantly happy when Raku offered to walk her home to her penthouse. As they walked it was in comfortable silence. Marika had a small smile on her face thinking of what she would do tomorrow.

"Hey Marika?" Raku asked as they continued to walk

"Yes?" Taken out of her thoughts by his voice

"I was going to ask Chitoge and the others tomorrow, but instead would you like to do something with me tomorrow?" He asked in a sorrowful tone, but it was related to her but to the event in which it was

Marika didn't notice but nodded her head eagerly, she was being invited by him and they would be alone "Of course wherever you want to go!"

He nodded in return "Be sure to wear something nice tomorrow ok?"

"Of course I'm a proper lady." She held her head high

. . .

She found him standing by the bus stop in rather nice clothing, a nice jacket with a white dress shirt, khaki dress pants. He was also holding flowers in his hand and incense. He looked over and saw her and waved her over.

As she got closer she spoke "Did I make you wait long?"

He shook his head "No not all right on time actually here's out bus."

She looked at the bus in confusion but nodded in understanding. When they boarded and the bus took off she waited till they were out of the city to finally ask "Where are we going Raku?"

He looked at her for a moment and finally said "To my mother's grave, today is her anniversary with my dad and her death."

She sat there in shock. That explained a lot, she had always wondered why he never really talked much about his mom around anyone. Though another thought crossed her mind, fate has a cruel sense of Irony and humor. Yet she didn't look down on the moment any less because she was happy that he had decided to do this with her and not anyone else. Though she was confused as to why. She did not question it any further, for the fear she would slip up on her end. This would definitely not be the best time to reveal that to him.

For the rest of the trip they remained in silence. When they reached the memorial it was any normal one you could see. This surprised Marika, with his family's funds they should be more capable to get a grander grave than this.

"I don't remember much about my mother, but I was told by my father she was more stubborn than him." He chuckled "She died four years after my birth."

"How sad." Marika nodded "I always wondered why you never talked about her."

"Well it was because I really didn't know much about her." He said with a small smile "I asked and I would get so many different stories from everyone."

"Sounds interesting tell me." Marika urged him on and so he did

For the next hour he recollected all the stories about his mother that he had required and remembered. At the end they finally rested the flowers upon her grave and burned the essence paying their respects. The slowly made their way back to down to the bus stop to catch the bus back to town.

"How come your father didn't come?" Marika asked

"If he is seen in this town he would be immediately throne out he is not allowed back here thanks to his 'business'" He air quoted "So I come here and pay our respects for both of us. It's the least I can do for my family."

"I thinks that's very good of you Raku." Marika said with a smile and they boarded the last bus homeward bound.

. . .

I has been two days since their trip to the memorial and both Raku and Marika have done lots of things over the course of them and Marika couldn't be happier except for the pain in her back.

"I don't what it is." She murmured to herself as she sat in her room waiting to go meet with Raku to go the theme park today. "I've taken my pain medication so it should be going away by now."

Starting yesterday when she tripped on her dress when climbing stairs she fell wrong and something in her back pinched. It almost made her break down, but she held strong and finished the day. Now it was nothing but a dull ache now, but it was still there and that is what concerned her the most.

"I can't cancel anything now or he'll be suspicious and I'm not ready to tell him yet." Raku had almost caught her with her illness when she was taking medication and for the rest of the day he was cautious, but he still went along with it.

"I will not be giving this up because of a little pain, I've waited so long for this and I will not waste the time they gave." She balled her hands into fist and put on face and walked out of her room shutting the light off, for one last time.

As she walked out into the sun she felt the heat hit her all at once. It was almost impossible to breath but then a cool breeze blew through. Today was the perfect time to go to the theme park. She'd always wanted to go with him and today was that day. She waved down a taxi and it took off towards the theme park where they were supposed to meet. She exited the Taxi and found him waiting patiently on a bench in a nice pair of jeans, and short sleeve t-shirt.

"Raku!" She called over to him "Sorry to make you wait it was terrible traffic." She lied

"It's alright it wasn't too long of a wait." He said with a smile "Now let's go! I've been itching to go all day!"

She giggled at his childish behavior and obliged him. The walked up to the gate and Marika showed the passes to the guard and she let us through without another word or search. Which struck Raku as odd but Marika had that taken care of ahead of time that 'guard' was her personal assistant. As they entered it almost seemed that Raku was going to jump right of his shoes it was cute to her.

"What do you want to go on first Raku? Since you've never been I'll let you decide." Marika said over to the excited teen

"Alright how about a slow start? Those over there look fun!" He pointed over to a ride that were shaped like giant green and red apples that spun around.

"Alright let's go!" Marika replied with a smile.

They rushed over and got in line, and soon there were in their own apple. In the middle was a simple metal plate attached to a pole that went through the floor. Curious Raku grabbed ahold of the metal plate and tugged. The apple ever so slowly began to turn, and with bit more of a tug it made a full spin.

"Oh I get it!" Marika giggled and grabbed the center piece

"Wait! Marika NO!" Raku tried to stop her but it was too late

They were spinning around and around to the point the only one laughing was Marika and Raku was trying to hold in his breakfast. Then the ride itself began to spin, only making matters worse for Raku.

"MAKE IT ST…." Raku tried to shout but if he opened his mouth now he would truly lose his breakfast.

The ride only lasted merely a minute but to Raku it felt like an eternity. When the ride came an end their apples was still spinning, but Marika easily stopped it by grabbing the wheel, and it came to a halt. Raku was thrown from the ride, right through the Exit gate and landed on the ground. Marika got off as if nothing was wrong in fact she was laughing and enjoying herself.

"You're right Raku that was fun let's keep going!" She laughed and walked over to him

He was going to shout but seeing how happy she was he couldn't bring himself to do so. So he smiled and laughed along with her. When he got up he brushed himself off and they both went off to on to the next ride of the day. They were having fun, laughing, and she couldn't be happier. To some it would look they were a genuine couple, and she was fine with that. She would allow herself to fantasize this moment.

They stopped for a light lunch not wanting to get sick on rides, though Raku ate really light for this reason alone. Marika on the other hand couldn't bring herself to eat much even though she knows she should but she couldn't bring herself to do so. After their lunch they rode a series of rides the last one being a roller coaster that ended a bit rough and hurt her back but she fought through it there was one last thing she wanted to do before she left today.

With a hidden pained look she asked "Hey Raku can we go on one last ride this evening before we leave?"

"Sure, but are you ok that last one didn't really end good and the staff just closed it for maintenance." Raku asked with a concerned look.

"I'm find just jerked my back is all, anyways lets go before the line builds!" She grabbed his hand and started to tug him along

Shortly they stood before the Ferris Wheel, and it was rather tall but that's what was perfect about it you could see many beautiful sights from the top. Raku looked a bit nervous but that was probably he'd never been up a Ferris Wheel with a girl before, but Marika would behave herself.

As they rode to the top they sat on opposite sides of the carriage looking out the window. It would be an understatement to say the view was great, it was beautiful! The blazing orange sun lighting up the sky with receding waves of blue, purple, and red throughout the sky. The colors of the buildings heightened and toned as if they were a painting that was brushed by an expert artist. This view would forever remain in their memories. Yet like all the things their view started to fade as they were now on the trip down.

When they exited the Ferris Wheel they made their way to the entrance. It had been a beautiful day, and they had made the best of it. As they flagged down their Taxis Marika was given the first one and Raku told her good bye and that he would talk to her later and shut her door.

. . .

Marika arrived at home around eight in the evening after a terrible ride home in long traffic. What made it unbearable was her back was in agonizing pain, and she didn't have any pain medication on her until she got home. She got in her elevator and pressed her floor and it shot up causing more pain. Her breaths were haggard as she approached her floor. Her eyesight was getting foggy. The doors opened before her and she took a couple steps forward. As she walked forward she didn't even hear her father call out to her welcoming her home. The last thing she remembered was her legs going numb and falling to the floor and everything had gone black.

That Night-

Marika had been rushed straight to the hospital with a frantic father and assistant in the ambulance. She was rushed into the ER and didn't awake until that morning to only find the pain gone but at a heavy price.

The doctor spoke to her with a grave tone "Ms. Tachibana, I regret to inform you that you are paralyzed from the waist down."

She was lying in a hospital bed and was staring at the doctor dumb founded. That was that pain was? Now what was she going to do? Raku was supposed to go with her shopping again today, but now she wouldn't be able to do that without telling him. She wasn't ready for that yet she wanted to tell him tomorrow. The doctor pulled her out of her thoughts to give her one last statement.

"I have one last thing to tell you Ms. Tachibana." He looked at her again "I already told your father since you were unconscious, but by the looks of your immune system, and your bodies current condition you won't be able to live after tomorrow more than likely you will pass by tomorrow evening."

It was as if fate was slapping her against the face. How cruel could this be? The day she would tell her beloved Raku she was dying was the day she would die. She just couldn't believe it, yet here was all the proof she needed. Her legs were gone, and her body was physically weak even though yesterday she felt fine. It was as if her body had decided to eat up the last of her time in a hurry. She looked at her lifeless legs wishing, begging, them to move, but they continued to be motionless. She didn't know what else to do but pick up her phone and dialed Raku's number.

"Hello Raku?" Marika asked into the phone in a calm voice "I won't be able to go out today father has some business for me that I can't get out of. Sorry for the late notice."

After a minute she hung up the phone and turned to face out the window with almost a lifeless look in her eyes, but there was still something there. It was the only thing that was keeping her from giving up. She was supposed to have another couple of weeks and yet that was taken from her as if she hadn't deserved it. As the time seemed to tick by nurses came in to make sure she was comfortable give her food that she didn't eat and water to drink. When evening rolled around she brought her phone and made a couple of phone calls to certain people that she knew she could count on.

The Next Morning-

It was a cloudy outside, but it wasn't supposed to rain just overcast in the forecast. The Ichijou household was unusually quiet but that was

"Young Master you have friends at the door!" One of the goons called out to Raku who was in his room lazing around in his casual clothes.

He sighed as he got up and went to the door to find Shu, Ruri, Chitoge, Tsugumi, and both Onodera's at his door. That didn't concern him, what did was their faces they were down, and Shu who usually had a small smile on his face was also serious.

"Hey everyone what's going on?" Raku asked with a tinge of anxiousness

"Raku we need you to come with us to the hospital." Chitoge spoke first "It's important that you do so."

"Ok but can you tell me why?" Raku asked now confused

"Lets go man we'll talk on the way." Shu said with a sad smile on his face

Raku looked over the crowd and noticed one face was missing, and he spoke quietly "Where's Marika…."

Everyone tensed at that mentioning of her name, even Shu who had been trying to prep himself all night and morning for this. This did not go unseen by Raku, and he pressed further.

"Guys where's Marika!" He spoke more urgently and everyone avoided his gaze and at that point he knew

He felt himself go numb, as they went to a nearby parked car that everyone piled in and in it found . Along the drive he told Raku everything that was wrong with her, but told him nothing more leaving the rest to his daughter as she had requested. They arrived at the hospital, the clouds seemed ever darker in the sky as they walked into the building. They entered the nearest elevator and follow Mr. Tachibana to his daughter's room where she awaited their arrival.

Raku stood in front of her door, and rested his hand on the handle. Yet he just couldn't give it the strength to push forward. From behind came a gentle hand and he looked to find Chitoge looking at the handle with her eyes. On the other side Kosaki pressed her hand against theirs. Shu, Ruri, Haru, and Tsugumi placed their hands on his back giving him the reassurance that they were all there together. He pushed down on the handle and the door opened and he took his first steps into the room.

There she was dressed in a dress that they had bought together the other day, a beautiful blue and orange dress that fit her well. But her skin was deathly pale and what hit him the most was she laying down with a tired smile on her face. Not sitting up with a bright smile, no this was the look of girl who accepted her fate and was waiting ever so patiently. He walked over to her bedside where she met her eyes.

"Why?" Raku spoke quietly, it was the only thing that filled the void of quietness in the room. The only thing being the heart monitor making any sounds.

She smiled a bit more before she spoke quietly "Because Raku you would fight to hard and hurt yourself along with me. I didn't want that."

"How long?" Raku spoke again

"Since I came here to this lovely town." She responded "I didn't tell you because it had the possibility to go away, but luck was not on my side."

"So the entire time you were like this you didn't tell me you were more concerned with me instead?" Raku spoke again quieter his hand clenched into fists

"Only because I cared about you Raku, I didn't want you hurt, that's all I wanted, but also I didn't want to give another false impression and receive pity." Marika spoke her words full of truth

Raku was silent for a few minutes, and it was painfully quiet "Idiot." He spoke finally catching everyone off guard "You thing I was that petty? Yes I would have fought against it, but I'd rather tried than do nothing at all!"

Shu came from behind and grabbed his shoulder reminding him to be calm. He was thankful he was here, but he knew despite everything Shu was also taking it hard.

At that moment felt something in her body lessen and she beckoned Raku closer and she whispered, with her hand on his face, ever so quietly " _Be sure to fall in love, and be happy Raku and love enough for me too. Just be sure she's the right one, because you were the right one for me. Thank you for everything Raku."_

Raku had tears in his eyes but nodded and whispered back " _You're welcome, hopefully I'll see you again, and I promise Marika."_

With a smile on her face, her hand fell from his face and the heart monitor fell flat. Raku fell to his knees, tears falling down his. Shu was crying but tried to stand firm his shoulders heaving. Tsugumi had a grim face on with a few tears falling. Ruri was had her head turned trying to hold back the tears, but instead held her head onto Shu's arm. Chitoge had her face buried into her hands her shoulders heaving with sobs. Both the Onodera sisters were hugging each other letting their tears fall onto each other's shoulders. Like that Marika Tachibana had passed away, but to most who saw her that day at least she died, with a smile on her face.

. . .

It has been two weeks since Marika's funeral and none of the group of friends have made an effort to contact one another. The world seemed to stop for them, and yet it had continued around them without yielding. The sky outside was beautiful, but yet Raku Ichijou was inside of his room, in his big home as he had been the past two weeks since the funeral. He ate very little, he refused to cook at all, and he never left his room except to use the restroom or bath.

The Yakuza family did not know what to do for their young master. They were at a loss as where to begin. Raku's father decided to leave the boy to his own devices knowing full well what the boy was going through. He knew that shortly he would no longer be alone, if his assumption was to be correct.

Later that afternoon the doorbell sounded throughout the house hold. Curious one of the goons checked to find a certain young blonde Mistress at the front door.

"Hello is Raku home?" Chitoge asked with a straight face and determined look in her eyes.

 **Well guys yeah I know, what a trip. I know this was a bit Raku and Marika centered but I had to set it up like this for it work, and I'm sorry for all the Marika lover's out there I'll make it up to you by making a RakuXMarika oneshot for you! This was honestly painful to right I found myself tearing up as I was writing it. I will be continuing and I hope for your guy's support! ChaosOmega8 and the others who requested this hope you enjoy it so far! If your new leave a Fav or Follow, and if you have an idea for something for me to write shoot me a message or leave it in a review! I do read reviews guys I love feedback it helps me write better! Also if your looking for more Lock and Key, In Love with the Target, and Fallen Campione! are some of my other fics if your interested! Alright enough for now**

 **As Always Everyone please support the Official Release and Enjoy!... the time till the next chapter or release I suppose I don't know? *shrugs***


	2. Is It A True Love?

**Hello Everyone! Wow... just wow guys the response I've gotten from this is phenomenal! The reviews were so positive that this chapter came out early just for you guys! Now keep in mind I kind of cut the Original chapter 2 in half in a sense for two reasons. One because of all the good responses. Second, reason is because I wanted to separate this stuff from the next one because the next chapter will be more inner thinking, and a gathering. I'll explain more at the bottom so stay tuned!**

 **As Always Everyone please support the Official Release and Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Nisekoi, or any of it's characters.**

Chapter 2: Is It A True Love?

"Hello is Raku home?" Chitoge asked with a straight face and determined look in her eyes.

"U-uh yes he's in his room, but I don't think he wants to see anyone." The grunt said to her but she ignored him

"I'm well aware, but I'll be able to help him if you let me." She spoke as she brushed past him and continued on her way.

The grunt didn't know what to do except to just let it go. He may get in trouble for it later, but he wasn't about to be the cause for a full on war with the Beehive. As Chitoge walked down the pathway to Raku's room she saw a door open to the side and there stood Mr. Ichijou.

"Ahh young Chitoge how are you this fine afternoon?" He spoke with his gruff voice but had on a smile

"I'm here to see Raku." She spoke lightly and bowed in respect

"Ahh well you're almost there child keep going." He nodded in the direction. She returned the nod and walked forward and only hesitated a moment when he whispered " _Please help my son."_

She nodded again and continued on in the Japanese yakuza hold. She didn't take any notice to any details along the walls just concentrating on the door at the end of the hall. When she approached the door she waited to hear any sounds coming from within and didn't hear anything.

Raising her hand to the door she was about to knock when it slid open "KYAA!" Chitoge squealed a bit and jumped back revealing a startled Raku

His eyes seemed almost devoid of life, his skin which was at least shade lighter than it had been before. Seeing Chitoge before him, something sparked life back into his eyes as if he was pulled out of a well.

"Chitoge? What are you doing here?" Raku spoke quietly with no edge or life in his voice.

"I'm here to check on you." Chitoge spoke quietly after calming her nerves "I was worried about you so I came."

"You don't have to do that." Raku spoke still lifeless "Just because of this fake relationship you don't have to do that it will only make it hurt more."

Raku seemed to truly still believe that this relationship of theirs was still fake, but Chitoge was not so petty as to only do this with a 'Fake Love'. She was angered by that but it wouldn't do any good to get angry at him.

"Raku I'm not that petty, I do care." Chitoge spoke to him trying to get to him "I know it's hurting you, it's hurting me too, but I didn't want to be alone."

Raku's eyes jerked open. Chitoge hated to be alone, and in the dark. Grief was no different than the dark. He remembered when she was lost in the woods in the middle of the night. Raku wrapped Chitoge in her arms and it surprised her and she jerked but she didn't back away.

"I'm sorry." Raku spoke into her ear "I know you hate to be alone, and I'm sorry."

Chitoge didn't know what to do in her situation. She didn't feel embarrassment like she normally did, she felt warmth. Chitoge rested her head on his shoulder, and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I forgive you beansprout." Chitoge said with a small smile "I miss her too Raku. I know despite our bickering we were at least friends. Let me share this with you Raku."

Raku looked at Chitoge with his renewed eyes and spoke "Ok Chitoge, we'll go through this together."

Little did they know was on the outside there door with a tired smile on his face. He let out a silent chuckle and walked down the hallway. _"Raku my boy you have the most perfect thing right beside you don't miss your chance."_ He thought to himself. Raku held the hold on Chitoge a little longer before he his shoulders start to shake.

"Raku?" Chitoge looked up and saw his face scrunched up in sadness, and tears

"I'm sorry Chitoge, I know I'm supposed to support you, but it just hurts me so much." Raku sobbed "I couldn't bring myself to cry, no matter how hard I tried. Nothing would come and I felt terrible. Yet when you're here I feel as though I can let it go, and I hate it. It's so selfish of me!"

"No no Raku." Chitoge started to sob with him "It's alright we're going to get through this together! You've helped me, but this time we're helping each other."

Both Raku and Chitoge fell to their knees still in each other arms crying their hearts out onto their sleeves. For that moment they were no longer enemies in love, but were friends in grieving. They seemed to cry like that for some time, but as fate would have it they fell asleep in each other's embrace from crying. The lead member of the gang walked and let out a small smirk as he saw them both. He laid his young master's futon and rested them on it, and covered them. No sense in leaving like they were. As turned around he heard something and looked.

"Raku…. I'll always be there for you, I just want you to love me." Chitoge whimpered in her sleep

To say the least he was surprised. The entire time he thought they were truly in a relationship, but the more he though it really didn't feel natural. Not that he can speak from experience that is. He smirked at them and continued on his way, he was not in the mood to deal with the Beehive, but from what he could tell that young lady may very well get her wish. He knew that his young masters face when he slept, having taking care of him since he was a kid at times. His face was always tense in his sleep, but now it was relaxed as can be. It was just like the time when Raku's mother held her in her warm embrace.

. . .

A Few Hours Later

"ugh" Raku grunted as he opened his heavy eye lids. _"Where am I again? Oh yeah Chitoge came and visited me. We were crying, and then what?"_

Raku looked around for a moment and found that he was on his futon. How did he get there? He wondered to himself, but what he didn't expect was to find a sleeping blonde next to him with her arms wrapped around his own arm. His blush grew until he saw her face, it was tear stained. Raku felt a pang of guilt and sadness in his heart, because he knew she was suffering, but yet he only locked himself away from her and everyone. Yet he couldn't help but wonder why no one else had come, but yet she herself who disliked him and the fake relationship.

"hmm." Chitoge let out a small hum as she stretched her legs

Raku held his breath as she slowly opened her eyes. They stared into each other's eyes, seemingly lost into them. Time seemed to stop all around them, they couldn't hear anything, nor did they see anything else around them, only them seemed to exist in that single space. They could hear each other's heartbeats as well as their own. Raku blinked jolted up as soon as he did with a slight pant.

 _"_ _What on earth was that?!"_ Raku screamed internally _"Last time I felt like that was the moment she fell on top of me inside that shed."_ As Raku pondered Chitoge still hadn't moved, because little did Raku know he had moved his head closer in the space between them just a short moment ago.

 _"_ _He was leaning forward…. What was he gonna do?!"_ Chitoge wondered as she continued lay down on the futon before sitting up.

Neither of them could look each other in the eye at that moment. Chitoge wanted him to look, while Raku didn't know if he wanted to continue to look. He was more surprised by the fact she didn't punch him for being in the same close quarters for so long. The silence was now starting to get to Raku, and he could tell it was also affecting Chitoge as she began to fidget. So taking a deep breath he finally began to speak once more.

"So you want something to eat?" Raku asked cautiously, his own voice seemed foreign to him

"U-uh yeah." Chitoge mumbled out grabbing her arm for comfort

Raku nodded and stood up, looking down at Chitoge he said "Alright come on I'm sure the kitchen's missed me."

"What?" Chitoge tilted her head in confusion.

After a few minutes of putting his things away and washing his hands, and face, they made their way to Ichijou Kitchen. Inside the kitchen was just as Raku left it, the gang family made sure to take care of it. Raku went and grabbed his chef hat, and jacket, and began to get his kitchen alive once more. From afar stood , and the gang leader, both happy of that Raku was doing something he enjoyed to do.

"So Raku why did you learn how to cook?" Chitoge asked as Raku worked his magic with the food.

"Let's just say that learning to cook was more of a necessity of survival than a personal hobby." Raku answered while tasting his sauce "I wasn't going to eat fast food and ramen for the rest of my time here so I learned how to cook."

"Makes sense." Nodded in understanding "So what are you making?" Chitoge got up and looked over his shoulder

He didn't know why but he felt nervous, but he didn't let it affect his work. "I'm just making some mild curry. Nothing too extreme for right now."

"That is probably for the best." Chitoge agreed and walked off to the side _"I wish he could see what I see."_

Chitoge was sitting there admiring Raku's abilities, and notice even though he was still grieving on the inside there was the smallest of smiles on his face as he cooked. She reflected on her times with Raku, and she laughed internally at some. The time of the play, the shrine festival, and even the time at the beach.

Raku was thinking about everything as he moved from station to station. Marika's death, his seclusion, and how Chitoge had shown up. He didn't know why but he felt comfortable around her now. They had been through so much with each other to the point that even her body guard had given up on trying to prove they weren't actually dating. Yet now it felt so natural to Raku, and he put that into his cooking.

When the time came Raku prepared two dishes and plated them both. He walked over towards Chitoge and placed a dish in front of her. The smell wafted up to Chitoge's nose and it was mouthwatering.

"Dig in." Raku spoke softly and sat down in his seat picking up his own spoon and watching out of the corner of his eye on what her reaction would be

Chitoge dipped her spoon into the curry and rice, and blew on it to cool it off. She slipped it into her mouth. Color flooded into her cheeks as she savored the bite. Raku felt his heart skip a beat as he watched her savor his food. He felt warmth inside, and he couldn't explain why he felt that way when he saw Chitoge smile.

Chitoge herself was enjoying every bite of the food on her plate. She felt as if the warmth of it was filling it all the way to her fingers to the tips of her toes. It had been awhile since she felt this kind of warmth. She opened her eyes to find Raku staring at her and she blushed and continued on with her food. This little exchange continued on for the next thirty minutes, before they finally finished their meal. Raku looked up at the clock to find it was seven in the evening, and before he could say anything Chitoge had spoken up.

"Hey Raku, have you by chance done your summer homework yet?" Chitoge asked as she looked at Raku

"No I haven't, been kind of…. You know…" Raku shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck

"Yeah….." Chitoge lowered her head having the thought of Marika pass through her again

"You wanna….. work on it together?" Raku trying to get out of her slump

"Eh?" Chitoge jerked her head up

With more force behind his words Raku asked "You want to work on it together for the next few days?"

"Oh umm." Chitoge thought in her head what she had going on. Tsugumi was at the American Beehive base, for a retraining session to get her mind off of things. Her 'protector' Claude had decided to go on vacation for the first time ever, and she knew nothing coming up with her father so she decided to agree "I don't see why not I have nothing going on."

"That's good." Raku nodded his head "So around twelve tomorrow seem good to you?"

"Yeah it does." Chitoge nodded in agreement

Then they fell into another uncomfortable silence. It seemed as if they ran out of things to say to one another. Yet in their heads they just wished for the other to start talking. It was almost too painful for the crowd that was watching them from the other side of the doors.

It was then that Chitoge felt there gaze and chuckled "Hmmm"

"What is it Chitoge?" Raku looked over at her confused, but happy she said something

"It would seem that we have a bit of company." Chitoge winked at Raku flipped her hair back towards the door

"Oh I see." Raku chuckled in realization "Well this is by far the longest time you've stayed at my home from what I can remember."

"That's not necessarily true." Chitoge muttered under her breath, scratching her cheek in nervousness, remembering that day very VERY clearly. It was a solemn agreement among all of them to never speak of that day.

"What you say Chitoge?" Raku asked with a confused look on his face

"Oh nothing!" Chitoge waved her hands before her "Anyways I guess I'll start heading home…."

Meanwhile watching on the other side of the door the gang that was watching was listening in. Some were just happy to see their young master up and with life in his eyes once more while some others were trying to see the 'romance'. When they heard that she was going to be going home some began to mutter.

"Young Master walk her home!" "Offer her a ride home, we'll drive!"

"Ask her to stay the night!" One grunt said and all of them looked at him as if he were crazy "What?"

"Are you trying to give that mad man Claude a reason to kill us?" Another spoke getting the other man to hang his head in shame at his mistake

"Well if you want Chitoge I can walk you home?" Raku offered Chitoge, and she looked over confused

"Are you sure? I can make it by myself." Chitoge stated

"It's no big deal, besides I kind of need to get out, I've noticed I'm not as tan as I used to be." Raku responded casually as he examined his arms "Besides doesn't hurt to have someone with you."

Chitoge was very happy, and she almost couldn't keep her feet still enough to get her shoes one as they were walking out the front door. When the door opened Raku flinched at the sun as if it were being rude in its language. Chitoge didn't like that all but since Raku was pulled out of his slump he may very well be back on the road on to getting over his grief. Raku looked over to Chitoge and attempted a small smile. It wasn't much but he wanted to be sure that she too was getting the same support. It wouldn't be fair to her that way.

They walked along the sidewalk enjoying each other's company though at that time they would not admit to it. They made small talk along the way getting a few chuckles along the way as they looked back on fond memories. Before they realized they were at the giant gates in front of Chitoge's house.

"So I have to ask this." Raku stood before the gates with Chitoge by her side

"What's that?" Chitoge staring at the gates like Raku

"Is this size really that necessary?" Raku flat out deadpanned

Chitoge shrugged "I honestly have no idea."

"Huh….. guess we'll never know." Raku shook his as if he were a sage

After a few seconds, infectious giggling bubbled from Chitoge and Raku and they both ended up laughing for the first time in a long time. After wiping away tears of laughter from their faces they fell into an uncomfortable silence once more.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Raku spoke with uncertainty

"Mmhmm" Chitoge nodded her head, with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Do you want me to pick you up?" Raku offered

"No" Chitoge shook her head "Well at least not here meet me half way."

"Ok. I can do that." Raku nodded his head in agreement "Well talk to you later."

Raku turned around and started his way back home. Chitoge watched as he walked away, until he stopped. She narrowed her eyes in concern and confusion.

"Oi Chitoge." Raku called back turning his head slightly

Noting that he had a small blush Chitoge spoke "Yeah?"

"Thank you." Raku managed out before looking at Chitoge

Raku was stunned at what he saw. Chitoge was smiling a heartfelt smile, that seemed to go right down into his soul. It was warm, caring, and loving. Raku stared in awe, at the sight before him.

"You're welcome." Chitoge spoke softly and walked inside the gates.

. . .

Raku was walking to the halfway point he was supposed to meet up with Chitoge. Last night was the first night he didn't cry himself to sleep or got sleep in general. He actually woke up refreshed and made breakfast for himself. Raku himself daydreamed for most of the morning before he started on his way to meet up with Chitoge. Wondering why she had come in the first place, and then feeling some guilt for not going to her. Though in the back of his mind he wondered why did he care so much?

After walking about fifteen minutes Raku arrived at the pavilion that was deemed as the midway point between their houses. It brought back good memories to him when he walked Chitoge home in the pouring rain. The moment that his dad pulled up and teased him about them actually 'falling in love'. Raku began to wonder to himself if maybe, just maybe, if he was possibly leaning in that direction.

"Raku!" A voice called out to him

Raku jerked in the spot he stood and looked around to see Chitoge in a beautiful blue sundress, with red hair in its usual place. "Huh?"

"Sorry to make you wait Raku." Chitoge came jogging up, breathing a bit hard "I got kind of caught up in my dad's business but I got out of it."

"Is that alright? I mean this is just homework." Raku spoke concerned about her escapade

"It's fine I was mainly just gonna be a decoration for show, but he'll be fine." Chitoge shrugged it off "Besides I want to get this homework done before the end of summer vacation."

"I can agree with that." Raku nodded with a small smile "Well lets head back, my father left earlier this morning so nobody's home."

"Eh." Chitoge stopped suddenly, shocked by the information "We'll be home alone?!"

"Mmhm" Raku hummed out "I mean there are a few behind to guard the house for whatever reason."

"Oh ok." Chitoge let out a breath _"It's not that I don't want to be alone with him, but I kind of do, but…. Argh this is so confusing!"_

With that they both started again to the Ichijou household. When they got back like Raku said there were a few grunts around to guard the place. Raku and Chitoge ignored them and went straight for his room where he had already placed his materials and some snacks. None of which was whiskey chocolate. Raku had felt a strong ache for in his head as he looked at the chocolate so he decided not to bring it out. They both got settled and started in a comfortable silence. To anyone looking in you wouldn't think it be nothing but a couple friends working together, but in truth this was their way of healing another. The weight in the room was tremendous, but they were sharing the burden with one another.

There were moments when slight tears would run down the other's face, having the other hand a neckerchief to them. There was a moment where Chitoge broke down from thoughts in her head and Raku crawled over and sat next to her. Raku slowly rubbed her back as she quietly sobbed. After that the two didn't separate from the spot they continued to work on their homework. Almost an hour later Raku himself started to let tears flow down his face. Chitoge brought his head to her shoulder and let him rest on it. It felt almost like an eternity, before any of them spoke.

"Hey Chitoge….." Raku spoke his voice cracked

"Hm?" Chitoge hummed

"Do you think you could rub my hair…." He spoke quietly

"Eh?" Chitoge caught her breath, as a flush appeared on her face

"A one-time request ok?" His head was still on her shoulder "It one of the few things that I remember about my mother, it was how she would calm me down."

"O-ok!" Chitoge squeaked a bit as she started pet his hair

A content sigh came from Raku and he spoke "Thank you Chitoge."

Chitoge continued to pet his hair for ten minutes, before Raku sat back up and rubbed his eyes. They both went back to their respected homework assignments managing to complete at least one subject, before they each called it a day. Raku walked Chitoge back home like he did before despite Chitoge's complaints of him going past the halfway point. He just couldn't bring himself to leave her alone. Little did Raku know he was slowly feeling an emotion that he thought he felt for another girl, but in truth it was someone much, much closer to him.

 **Well what do you think Everyone? I actually love writing this series it's nice change from Fallen Campione!. In the next chapter it will be more in sense more focused on building the stories future. So in some cases some might find this boring so I didn't want to drag this chapter down with it. When I post the next chapter there will also be a Poll, regarding what you may ask? Well you'll have to read the next chapter Muhahahahaha! Remember everyone I do read those Reviews! Keep it up I look for criticism I live on that it helps my writing style, also for those guests that leave me some Reviews, I hope you continue to read on! This story will continue on I promise.**

 **As Always Everyone please support the Official Release and Enjoy!... what I don't know this time, maybe Halloween? It's like two days away right?**

 **Happy Halloween Everyone My treat too you!**


	3. Thoughts, and A Girls Night

**Hello Everyone! Yes I know I've been awhile Everyone, but I was working on some other Fan Fics that I've been wanting to write for some time, and well it took off very well to say the least, but I haven't forgotten this one for sure. This one in it's own right has taken off quite well. Almost 500 views that's awesome! Now here's the other half of that chapter I mentioned last time. See you at the bottom!**

 **As Always Everyone please support the Official Release and Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Nisekoi! or it's characters**

Summer vacation was halfway over, and both Raku, and Chitoge have grown closer together to that they've almost admitted it felt like they were in a real relationship. Their concern for one another was genuine, the smiles were genuine, and even the glances at one another were genuine, yet neither could tell if the emotion was the same. It was now at a stalemate, and so both of them decided on their own to take a break and get their thoughts in order. Raku would be alone in his estate from his father gone on another business trip, while Chitoge had decided to invite all the girls for a sleep over. It was convenient enough that Tsugumi was back for a visit and to do a 'checkup' for Claude. So now they find themselves on the border of where they're going to be taking relationship.

Ichijou Estate

 _"_ _What am I going to do?"_ Raku thought to himself _"I don't know what to think anymore. Who do I love? Hell who do I even like in that way? I always thought Onodera was perfect girl to be with she's kind, and heartwarming."_

*Chitoge's smile flashes through his mind

 _"_ _Tsugumi is strong and independent."_ Raku chuckled " _She even has her quirks that make her cute, and vulnerable."_

*Chitoge's pout, and how she clings to him when scared flashes through his mind

 _"_ _Then there's Chitoge. Who is strong, independent, some-what kind, and at times heartwarming."_ Raku thought of a smile and small chuckle.

Raku was staring at the ceiling in his room. With Marika's last words on his mind _Be sure to fall in love, and be happy Raku and love enough for me too. Just be sure she's the right one, because you were the right one for me. Thank you for everything Raku._ He had to be sure to do this right otherwise he would never be able to look Marika in the eye. She always tried her hardest at whatever she was doing. So he would too.

"Yosh!" Raku smacked his cheeks and got up from the floor and made his way to the kitchen.

Kirisaki Manor

"Miss your friends have arrived." A grunt spoke on the other side of Chitoge's door

"Let them in!" Chitoge called out clad in her pink pajamas

The door opened and revealed everyone except for Tsugumi who would be coming in later. They all entered eyeing the ridiculously large room, and its contents. Everyone had brought a blanket of their own, and a pillow. The Onodera's were dressed in blue pajamas after being allowed to change beforehand. Ruri was in a dark green pajamas with her ever present glasses. As the door shut behind them, the four stood in an awkward silence. Until Ruri spoke up from to break the tension.

"So why did you call us suddenly wanting a sleep over?" Ruri spoke in her usual blunt tone

"Ah yes I wanted to talk about us and Raku." Chitoge finally said it, the topic of this very evening.

"Oh." Kirosaki eyes' down casted a bit

"Sis' are you alright? You've been wanting to talk about it." Haru looked up at her older sister "C'mon the sooner we discuss this the sooner we can move on."

"You're right." Onodera nodded in understanding "So what is it you want to talk about him?"

There was a knock on the door right after Onodera's sentence. The door opened slightly to reveal Tsugumi who was clad in light blue pajamas and the blue ribbon in her hair that Chitoge had given her.

"Sorry being late Miss." She bowed her head and then looked around "Did I interrupt something?"

"No actually you're right on time." Chitoge said with a small smile "Now everyone's here."

That statement felt empty to everyone including Chitoge. They knew that not everyone was here, but they decided not to dwell on that negativity. For most of the summer, they had gotten over their grief and had moved on.

"They are talking about Raku." Ruri bluntly stated making everyone somehow trip on nothing "You guys need to quit running away. I keep telling Kirosaki this but it doesn't work maybe you guys can motivate each other."

"Ruri!" Onodera squealed "You can't just go and say stuff like that out the blue!" Onodera was now pinching Ruri's cheeks and pulling them in and out.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow." Ruri bluntly exclaimed as her cheeks were assaulted

"Why would we need to talk about Ichijou for?!" Tsugumi's cheeks began to flush as if it were her cheeks being pinched

Chitoge watched as Haru tried to pry her sister off of Ruri, Tsugumi muttering around like an idiot, and all the while her temper was slowly growing. _"There just chasing away the problem…. They're not doing anything for Raku. Am I the only one who truly cares now?!"_

"Will you all knock it off!" Chitoge shouted startling everyone "Can you put aside your embarrassment for one damn night?! This is serious! This is our last year of high school, and we still haven't come to a conclusion! I'm tired of this back and forth, and I know you all are too!"

Chitoge was breathing slightly heavier, while everyone had finally stopped what they were doing. Tsugumi now had a look of guilt on her face for acting like a child, and Kirosaki seemed to be more focused now than before.

 _"_ _Chitoge's right."_ Kirosaki thought to herself " _This is not a time to be acting like little kids. I'm sure Raku is doing the same thing."_

"So everyone got their thoughts in order?" Everyone nodded their heads "Good, so I'd like to make this proposition." Everyone listened closely to Chitoge "We each go on a date with Raku, and during that time lay as much hints as we can. If not by that during that one week, then during the school year we each try our best. That is the best possible solution that I can come up with at this time."

They listened and now they remained silent. All of them were thinking over if this was the best opportunity they had. This would give Raku the pure choice on what relationship they would all have. It was a good enough situation, but there was one thing that was weighing on their minds when this plan was brought up. This was completely unfair to Marika. Marika should have been a part of this plan to begin with.

"Girls, I know what all of you are thinking." Chitoge spoke quietly now, they all looked over at her "But you have to understand that things happen for a reason, I will miss Marika believe it or not, but we have to move on. After all we also know she would no doubt use any opportunity to get to Raku, even if it were on our own dates."

Everyone now had amused grins on their faces of what they could find Marika doing, if this plan went through if she were here.

"So I'm going to say one more thing before you all continue." Ruri spoke suddenly, she has everyone's attention "I'm just here because I'm Kirosaki's friend, so I have no personal gain in this. Though what I would think help is you all confess your feelings towards Raku to each other so that way you are all on an even playing field."

"Huh?" the girls responded their faces going blank, and they all spoke in unison "You don't like Raku?"

"Did you seriously think I liked Raku?!" Ruri exclaimed, they all nodded in unison "I can't believe this, I'm sorry but I'm not a part of this little 'thing' you got going on. I like someone else thank you very much."

"Oh?" The girls all got an evil glint in their eye

"What are you thinking about, and why are you giving me that look?" Ruri questioned, and then realized what she said "No, no no no don't you dare!"

"Hehe" Kirosaki lurched forward and grabbed Ruri's arm "Come now, Ruri~ why don't you tell us the lucky guy." Kirosaki had the most evil grin that it scared Ruri to the soul

"No you can't make me!" Ruri tried to pull away before Tsugumi got her other arm with the same evil glint in her eye "You'll never get me too speak, never!"

"Oh don't be so sure." Tsugumi pulled a feather out her chest area and waved it in front of her face "This has broken many people in my time."

Ruri looked in fear of the feather, and started to struggle more. Her first thought was 'why does she carry a feather around there?' her second thought was 'I'm fine I can beat this' and her last thought was 'Why do I get myself into these situations?!'

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Ruri's scream echoed throughout the manor, which slowly turned into fits of laughter.

To say the least those laughs and screams would forever echo in the halls and minds of those who were present in that very building.

Ichijou Manner

"Achoo!" Raku sneezed, turning away from the food he was preparing "Man I hope not coming down with a cold." He muttered to himself

He was doing something he had never done before with his cooking. He thought of the different girls that appeared into his mind earlier. Then he continued to think about them while he cooked seeing how it would affect his dish in the end. He would be making three dishes, and he was on his second dish. This dish was Tsugumi, and his first dish Kirosaki. He saved the last dish for Chitoge, he didn't know why he just felt like it should be that way.

Kirosaki's dish turned out rather well, but it didn't feel complete to him. As he was working on his second dish he found this one was rather spicy, and it had splashes of sweetness as well. This was definitely Tsugumi with her random bursts of embarrassment and cuteness. Before he knew it the second dish was also now done. He tried it himself but he got the same feeling when he tasted Kirosaki's dish, it just felt incomplete it was missing one key ingredient.

Raku got back up and repeated the process one last time for the night. He closed his eyes and let the memories, and thoughts of Chitoge flow through his mind. There were bright memories, dark memories, and even confusing memories. Raku fell into a trance, as his body flowed, in preparing the food before him. As he continued, urges began to enter his thoughts on how he should help, and protect Chitoge. Helping her along, or being there when she is crying. Raku felt a whole new experience from the previous two dishes. When he finished he add one last spice to add some color, not even noticing it was red. He smelled this dish from where it was plated and it smelled so right to him. Raku dipped his fork into it, and took a bite. It was an assault of flavors, but none of them were bad.

Raku savored the bite, and continued on to finish the dish. When he finished he contemplated on the dish. Raku felt the dish was complete, it could use a few spices here and there but those could be added over time if he found the right ones. Raku looked over at the clock and found it almost midnight and let out a sigh.

"Well I guess I'll take a bath, and call it a night." Raku flung his cooking attire perfectly onto the hanger, in the nearby closet. "Well I have a path in mind, but how to go about it?"

Raku made his way to his home's bathroom and quickly plunged himself into a warm bath and contemplated more.

 _"_ _I can't rush this decision either, after all like any dish it can change after a while."_ He played with the thought more " _Though Chitoge was the only that came and saw me. She pulled me out of that hole to where I am today. She even rubbed my hair…."_ Raku shook his head, his face flushed _"Yeah that happened. Though after all that time together it felt so… right, I felt warm and happy."_

Raku continued to think for twenty minutes before he decided it was time to get out, and go to bed. As Raku arrived to his room, he flicked the light on, and looked around his rather plain room. He looked around and started seeing old memories flow through and play out around him all the times that Chitoge had come over during the summer. The day's they did their homework, and the times the cried together or on one another. He wouldn't trade these memories for anything, they were special to him and the person he shared them with.

Raku pulled out his futon from his closet and laid it out. He walked back over to light switch and turned it off. He laid himself down into the blankets of his soft futon, and slowly slid off into the realm of dreams.

Raku only had one more thought drift into his mind before sleep claimed him once more " _To think I called her a gorilla. She's more of a fox than anything else."_

Kirisaki Manor

One hour after Tickle Session

"ALRIGHT I'LL TELL YOU, JUST STOP!" Ruri had finally given in

"Hmm impressive she lasted longer than full grown men." Tsugumi said with an interested look, stuffing the feather back between her chest

"So who is that you like?" Kirosaki loving the position she was in

"It's maikoshu…." Ruri muttered quietly

"I'm sorry I didn't quite hear you?" Tsugumi started to reach in her chest are once more

"I said Maiko Shu!" Ruri yelled again, completely red faced, and probably dying of embarrassment on the inside

Everyone was silent for a moment all replying "Really?"

"Yes." Ruri looked the other way embarrassed

"I thought you hated him?" Kirosaki tilted her head to the side

"Look I've never met a man smarter than me, and well despite his perverted side he's actually rathergentlemanlyandnice….." Ruri muttered the last part knowing full well what was going to come next

"You're already dating him aren't you?!" Chitoge squealed out, and Ruri nodded her head embarrassed yet again

The girls all tried to get more details out of her but respectfully declined, even with the threat of the feather.

"This isn't about my love, this is about your guy's love life." Ruri got out finally "Now I'm going to go use the restroom and get something to eat while you all discuss or whatever I'm done with this patronizing."

With that she quickly got up and left the room in a flash, leaving all the girls in the room to decide their future plans.

"I'm going to go join her." Haru said with a sad smile "To be honest, I think this is just a little girl crush for a guy who was nice to her. I'm still young, and I don't want to give up my future with any other guy yet." With that she left the room as well leaving Tsugumi, Kirosaki, and Chitoge alone.

"I'm afraid I will join them as well." Tsugumi spoke suddenly as well, and the other two turn their heads in surprise "In my time back in America, I myself met someone new. I know in my heart that Raku isn't meant for me, but I'll cheer you both on."

Tsugumi pulled walked away from the two leaving them standing there. This was not what they were expecting at all. It was now just a battle between two girls, and one man the traditional love triangle. They stared at each other awkwardly for a moment, and then Kirosaki had decided to speak.

"I guess I'll start." Kirosaki said with a small smile and walked over to Chitoge's large bed "Raku has always been nice to me, and looked out for me since we were in grade school. Even though he's a son of a yakuza, he is possibly the nicest person out there to me. On multiple occasions he's even helped me try to improve my cooking skills. What I love most about him is that he always looks out for everyone, especially his friends. He cares for them, and notices little things, even if he's a bit dense sometimes."

Chitoge walked over and joined her on her own bed with a chuckle "My turn." She grabbed a pillow and hugged it to her chest "Even when, at first I didn't like him, he was always nice to me and looked out for me. He's saved me more times than I can count, and I'm also starting to get some vague memories of us playing as kids. Though, now, he still is the same Raku, no matter how dense he really is, he truly cares." Chitoge chuckled, and continued "He doesn't want to lose anyone close to him, even if they cause him trouble. Raku to me now is something to look forward to every morning, or any time I can see him. He's done so much for me, I just want to give him back everything he's done for me with no strings attached. No more of this… 'fake love' nonsense."

Both Chitoge, and Kirosaki let out a long sigh, it felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off their chest. They confessed their feelings to their opponent, and now they stood on the same foot prepared to what they could to give their heart what it truly wants.

"So flip a coin?" Chitoge offered pulling a small coin from her pocket

"Yes." Kirosaki nodded in agreement

"Alright then here we go." Chitoge spoke and flicked the coin into the air

"Heads!" Chitoge spoke

"Tails!" Kirosaki spoke

The coin fell down to the floor, as if it were slow motion. This would decide who would go on a date with Raku first. They both knew this could change their future, or maybe change nothing at all. The coin clattered against the floor, and they both leaned down to look at the coin. Who is going to be the first one to date Raku?

 **Hello again Everyone! I know I know you all hate me right now hehe. Hey I've got to have some fun too! Though I do hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Definitely kind of slow, with all the thought, but this just sets up for other neat things going to happen. So obviously the next two maybe three chapters are going to be one shots of the girls dates. Now who will be going next... I'm not telling you hehe! Well anyways time for me to go. Leave a Review as you know I love my criticism, and leave a like or Follow if you haven't already!**

 **As Always Everyone please support the Official Release and Enjoy!... I guess until the next chapter? I mean cmon not much to wait for... well next week is Veteran's Day... hmm**


	4. Author's Note

**ello Everyone! I know It's been almost a whole month since I've Posted anything, and I apologize for that. Recently I have a few deaths in my family, a pregnancy scare, and then to wrap it all off three different tests all in one row in this previous week of this author's note. Well the deaths were at the beginning of February and the pregnancy in between. All in all lots of stress and no inspiration. I will though inform you all that everything has been sorted out and I'm back in full writing mode. Though It's going to be a bit different. I'm going to attempt to write ahead a few chapters in each of my stories; The Twin Dragons of Dragneel and A Final Request of the Heart.**

 **Now A Final Request is a Nisekoi FanFic in case of those you don't know. I'm making only one note because I can. I fully apologize for that story not being updated. I lost inspiration for it and well I didn't want to give crappy results, but I promise I will pick it back up here soon enough especially with everything going down with Nisekoi as of this moment. So look forward to that!**

 **Now The Twin Dragons of Dragneel is a sequel to my original Fairy Tail story A Child of The Flame and The Sword. I wanted to bring up a point that has made it's way onto several reviews so far. I have nothing against your character names, but you also have to realize one itty bitty thing I forgot to mention Rogue and Minerva's kid is a boy... so though I like Yami, but I will forever know it as Golden Darkness from To Love Ru... Sorry.. in any case though I like Shade, but I'll look some other names for the time being. Well that's enough from me, and I apologize for my absence.**

 **As Always Everyone please support the Official Release and Enjoy! Later Days!**


End file.
